Bad or Good Day
by WuRenzi
Summary: Entah ini hari sial atau beruntung Baekhyun karena berurusan dengan Chanyeol dan teman lainnya bad summary


Bad or Good Day

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Sehun & Luhan

Kris & Tao

Kai &D.O

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan YME, Orang tua, tapi story ini milik saya

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku,gaje, typo

Desember baru saja tiba itu tandanya cuaca sudah mulai sangat dingin, dan pemuda mungil ini hanya bisa menggerutu sepanjang pagi karena dia terlambat bangun dan itu berarti dia terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah sekaligus terlambat menaiki bus langganannya, salahkan saja oh Sehun yang tidak membangunkannya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun, awas saja kalau nanti betemu dikelas aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga", gerutuan pria mungil ini masih terdengar sampai dia tiba di halte. "Hei Baek, tidak bisakah kau diam? Telingaku panas pendengar omelan tidak jelas mu itu", Chanyeol pria disamping pria mungil itu pun mengeluakan pendapatnya karena sedari tadi mendengar omelan tidak bermutu dari pria mungil yang dipanggil Baek tersebut.

"Hei Yeol diam saja kau, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk pagi ini", "Aku juga dalam mood yang jelek pagi ini Byun, asal kau tau", belum selesai omelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah memotong dan itu membuat mood Baekhyun semakin buruk. Bus yang di tunggu keduanya akhirnya tiba dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk naik saja dari pada melanjutkan perdebatan tidak jelas mereka.

Di sekolah mereka langsung disambut oleh guru kedisiplinan dan memberikan mereka hadiah hukuman lari keliling lapangan bagi yang terlambat, dan itu semakin membuat mood mereka berdua buruk. Setelah hukuman mereka selesai, Baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan wajah cemberut menuju kelas, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan tidak memikirkan kekasihnya yang berjalan menuju kelas dengan cemberut. Sesampainya dikelas Baekhyun langsung mengomel pada Sehun yang meninggalkannya dan membuatnya mengalami hal yang berat pagi ini, Sehun pun hanya bermuka datar dan tidak menanggapi omelan tidak bermakna Baekhyun.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol masuk kelas dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi miliknya dan bersiap untuk tidur karena kelasnya sedang kosong. "Sehun-ah kemana Kim _songsaengnim_? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi, apa beliau tidak mengajar?", Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan omelannya dan bertanya pada Sehun. "Hei Byun Baekhyun!, kau sudah masuk kelas ini selama lima belas menit dan kau baru bertanya kemana Kim _songsaengnim_?", Tao hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, memang dia kalau sudah mengomel tidak melihat keadaan. "Dia memang bodoh Tao, biarkan saja", kali ini Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan kalimat yang sakratis. "Oh aku lupa Baekhyun kan memang bodoh haha", kata-kata Tao kali ini sama sakratisnya dengan kata-kata Sehun.

"Sialan kalian semua, sudahlah aku mau kembali ketempat duduk ku saja, toh aku sudah puas menceramahi Sehun", Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang di samping Chanyeol. "Kau bukan menceramahi ku, tapi kau mengumpat ku dari tadi bacon", ucap Sehun dengan kesal. "Chan ayo temani aku ke kantin, aku lapar", Baekhyun merengek manja menggangu kekasihnya Chanyeol yang sedang asik tidur. "Pergilah dengan Kyungsoo atau Tao aku sudah ke kantin dan aku sangat mengantuk Baek jadi jangan ganggu aku", ucapan Chanyeol menimbulkan empat sudut imajiner di dahi Baekhyun. "Sialan kalian semua, kenapa kalian membuat mood ku buruk dari pagi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini, apa kalian sedang bersengkongkol untuk mengerjaiku, tapi untuk apa? Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun atau apapun yang bisa dirayakan hari ini", Baekhyun berkata dengan lantang kepada seluruh temannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. "Percaya diri sekali kau, untuk apa pula kami mengerjaimu, memang kau sedang sial, jangan membawa-bawa kami", kali ini sang ketua kelas Kris menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau Kris", Baekhyun kembali mengumpat mendengar jawaban Kris. "Berhenti mengumpat atau ku cium sekarang kau Baek". Mendengar ancaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung diam, karena ancaman Chanyeol tidak main main, pernah Baekhyun mengabaikan ancaman Chanyeol dan itu membawa petaka padanya karena dia harus rela _first kiss_ nya dicuri Chanyeol saat mereka bahkan belum pacaran. Kai tertawa terbahak meliat reaksi Baekhyun saat diancam Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengupat dalam hati karena masih ingat ancaman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun mencubit pinggang kekasihnya karena kasihan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah menahan marah, "Sudahlah ayo Baek aku temani ke kantin, aku juga lapar, Tao kau ikut tidak?", Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali keawal masalah Baekhyun. "Baiklah ayo, aku juga lapar, gege ikut tidak atau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Tao menjawab sekaligus menanyai kekasihnya Kris. "Tidak, pergilah dan kembali dalam dua puluh menit, setelah ini pelajaran Lee _songsaengmin_ ", Kris sebagai ketua kelas sedikit memberi nasehat pada pacarnya.

Hari yang berat bagi Baekhyun akhirnya akan berakhir, itulah pikirnya saat berjalan pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka tinggal di kompleks yang sama dan semalam dia menginap dirumah Sehun karena orang tuanya pergi keluar kota, karena itulah tadi pagi dirinya mengomel pada Sehun karena tidak membangunkannya dan berakhir dengan terlambat. "Baek, kau akan menginap lagi malam ini?, kenapa tidak dirumah Chanyeol, dia kan kekasihmu?", ucapan Sehun sedikit penasaran karena Baekhyun memilih rumahnya sebagai tempat persinggahan sementara. "Tidak, aku akan tidur dirumah, orang tuaku sudah pulang. Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku memilih rumahmu dari pada rumahnya? Karena aku masih memikirkan keselamatanku, kalau aku menginap dirumah Chanyeol besoknya bisa dipastikan aku tidak masuk sekolah", Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, dan Sehun hanya bisa merotasikan matanya jengah menyesal bertanya demikian, seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Baek ayo main kerumahku, aku ada hadiah untukmu", ucapan Chanyeol diartikan lain oleh Sehun saat melihat tatapan mesum Chanyeol. "Aku belum mengambil barang barangku dirumah Sehun", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Bermain mainlah kalian, nanti aku suruh pembantumu mengambil barang barangmu Baek", kata Sehun dengan menganggkat sebelah alisnya mengkode pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun, karena mengerti maksud terselubungnya mengajak Baekhyun kerumahnya. "Baiklah, ayo Chan", Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau keselamatan pantatnya terancam dengan santai berjalan kerumah Chanyeol. Setelah melihat jarak Baekhyun lumayan jauh, Chanyeol berterima kasih dan berjanji mentraktir Sehun karena sudah membantunya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disana, ayo cepat masuk", ucapan Baekhyun diartikan lain oleh Chanyeol, dengan segera dia lari mendekati Baekhyun. "Oh Sehun kau tidak ikut main?", kata Baekhyun dengan mengangkat satu alisnya saat dilihatnya Sehun berjalan kerumahnya. "Tidak, kalian mainlah berdua, aku ingin main dengan Luhan, jadi aku akan kerumahnya", setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun langsung berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk rumahnya, dan mereka langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol. Sesampainya dikamar, Chanyeol mengunci kamarnya dan langsung menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget awalnya menolak, namun akhirnya menikmati juga, sampai akhirnya hanya terdengar suara desahan mereka berdua.

END

Oh my God, apa ini setelah menulis hampir 3 jam akhirnya jadilah ff aneh ini, sebenarnya ide awal chanbaek berantem baru pacaran, trus ide nya hilang ditengah jalan, akhirnya seperti inilah akhirnya, ANCUR!. Ini ff pertamaku yang di post di ffn, dengan pair ChanBaek, aku tergiur buat pair ChanBaek karna temen digrup lineku rata CBS dan mereka rata2 author sunbaemin loh.


End file.
